


11:11

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [11]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Prompt: “11:11”
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	11:11

11:11. The clock flashed and Stella found herself making a wish. How juvenile, childish, silly. She wished for Scully to come back. It felt as though it had been months without her, despite only a week having passed without her presence. She’d had to return to America, clean up the mess that had formed while she was in England. She’d met Stella one day at a meeting, the first of many in a long line. Stella had taken her for drinks and they’d fucked. Stella hadn’t meant for it to evolve into anything else and yet she quickly found herself thinking about this woman every minute of everyday. She’d uncharacteristically called the number that was left and they met again. For the rest of the days until Scully left they’d been practically glued to each other, Scully was meant to transfer and work with the Met. And that’s what she had done, at least for the 2 months before her old life in America went to shit. Her old partner had killed himself and her Mother was dying. It was only right she returned. And yet Stella had resented her a little, even though she understood. Scully hadn’t told her when she thought she would be back, Stella had guessed anywhere between a month and never returning. She sighed as the clock turned to 11:12.

She cooked dinner, spaghetti boiling in a pan, the water bubbling and spitting around it. She emptied it onto a plate. Plain spaghetti was her dinner. She hadn’t the energy to make anything fancier. It was only 7:00pm and yet tiredness had nearly overtaken her. She twirled the long yellow strands of spaghetti around her fork, eating the tasteless food. The doorbell rang, echoing out into the quiet house. Stella sighed and dropped her fork on her plate, it fell with a clang. She opened the door, expecting some kind of charity member asking her for money, it was that time of the year after all, but instead of some middle aged mum with bad makeup she was met with the image of a woman, her red hair plastered to her face from the rain.  
“Dana?” Stella said, dumbfounded at the woman standing in front of her. Scully smiled.  
“Hi.”

“I didn’t think you’d be back for months. I know how hard everything is right now. I thought you’d want to stay in America, at least until things calm down a little.” Stella said as Scully changed into Stella’s clothes, leaving her soaked through clothes dripping on the radiator in the hall. She was naked despite the T-shirt she’d found on the bottom of Stella’s wardrobe. She’d been completely soaked through. Even to her lacy panties.  
“I just wanted to be back here. I went to the funeral and stayed with my Mom until she passed. We had the funeral a couple of days after. It was a lot of death to deal with in a week.” Scully was strangely composed for the words coming out of her mouth. She’d numbed herself to the pain.  
“Are you okay though? Is there anything I can do?” Stella said, passing Scully a fresh pair of panties.  
“Could I stay here? Just for a little while? Until I find somewhere else to stay? If you don’t want me here it’s okay, I’ll find somewhere else.” Stella turned to look at her, her despondent, bent over figure. Her still sopping wet hair fell over her face. Stella got up and walked around the bed, sitting down next to her, the edge of the mattress bending from their combined weight. Stella took Scully’s hand in hers, winding their fingers together, she brought each of Scully’s knuckles to her lips, leaving 5 soft kisses on her hand.  
“Of course you can stay here.” Stella said as Scully leaned into her, creating a damp patch of rainwater on her silk blouse. She began to cry, the final remnants of her makeup disappearing with the salty tears. Stella held her, letting her body lean against her, she left a kiss on her head, inhaling the scent of rain that stuck to her.  
“We should get your hair dry. We don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
“That’s not how that works.” Scully replied. “Please do though.”

Fronds of her hair blew around her face as Stella stood behind her, drying her hair and combing it through with her professional hands. As the final moisture left Stella gave it another once over and before Scully could object she began to brush her hair, pulling out the tangles. Scully yawned with all the energy of a kid who’d just had a tantrum. Stella ran her hands over her hair and kissed her once more on her head. The warm smell of the hair dryer taking away the rain.  
“That’s you.” Stella said, placing her hands on Scully’s shoulders. Scully looked at her and Stella’s reflection in the mirror. She looked at the real them, wondering how two people so broken had ended up together. Old pieces of sticky tape healed their wounds, curling at the edges, threatening to unstick themselves and unfurl from the where they’d been placed. Stella took her hand and led her over to the bed, they lay down next to each other, just holding hands for a long time until Stella got up and got changed into some sleep clothes, Scully watched her as she undressed and dressed again. She lay back down on the bed, the lights switched off besides a single bedside lamp and the steady glow of her digital alarm clock. They slid under the duvet, Stella holding Scully firmly to her as though she were shielding her from the blast of a bomb.  
“I missed you.” Stella whispered to the back of Scully’s head.  
“I missed you too. I needed you out there.”  
“You could’ve texted. Called.”  
“I was scared.”  
“It’s okay.” Scully turned over to look at Stella, in the half light of the room. She kissed her, Stella’s tenseness dissolving from the feeling of Scully against her.  
“Touch me, please.” Scully said, somehow having have manoeuvred herself on top of Stella, the duvet now thrown off as she straddled her, their clothes rubbing against each other. Stella ran her hands up Scully’s sides before pulling her back down to kiss her, open mouthed and passionate, a hunger for sensation breaking through. Stella touched her ass through her jogging bottoms, feeling the familiar outline of one of her favourite pair of panties. She slid the bottoms and the panties off Scully and Scully kicked them off when they stuck around her feet.  
“Stella, touch me, please.” Scully moaned again, watching Stella’s face below her. Stella took a hand between Scully’s thighs, feeling her pussy, wet and desperate to be touched. She ran a finger through her folds, teasing her clit before sliding a finger and then another inside Scully. She rode Stella’s hand until she came, her hands grasping at Stella’s shoulders. It wasn’t sex for love nor sex for pleasure it was just sex to feel something. To feel a high after all the lows. Scully rolled herself onto the bed lying on her back next to Stella.  
“I should make you…”  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll do it myself.” Stella replied, not mad, more concerned. She touched herself, circling her clit and dipping the tips of her fingers in and out until she came. She kissed Scully’s cheek.  
“You’re okay?” Stella said, looking at her.  
“As okay as I’ll ever be in this situation.”  
“Good.” Stella replied. “I love you, you know.”  
“I know.”  
“But I didn’t tell you.”  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t know.” Scully said as Stella wound her arms back around her. Stella looked at the clock on her table as she kissed Scully’s shoulder. 11:11. The second wish of her day. To stay like this for the rest of her life.


End file.
